elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgemaster's Fingers
The Forgemaster's Fingers is a quest available in . This is a miscellaneous quest objective given to the Dragonborn by any Orc in any Orc Stronghold. Completing it is one of the ways to gain peaceful entrance to the Orc strongholds across Skyrim. Objectives #Find the Forgemaster's Fingers #Bring the Forgemaster's Fingers to the Orc chief Walkthrough This quest is not necessary if the Dragonborn is an Orc, as they will already be accepted into the strongholds. Additionally, all of the Orc Strongholds will accept the Dragonborn after they help out an Orc in a miscellaneous quest, rendering this quest unnecessary for entry. If neither conditions are met, the Dragonborn will be tasked to find the Foregemaster's Fingers. When the Dragonborn approaches the front gate of any Orc Stronghold, the gate guard stops and challenges them. If the guard is provoked, the fort becomes hostile. If the guard is asked how they will let the Dragonborn come in, they will speak of The Forgemaster's Fingers and direct the Dragonborn to a radiant location. "Halt, outlander. By the Code of Malacath, this stronghold belongs to the Orcs. Your kind are unwelcome." :I'm just a traveler. What is this place? "This is our stronghold. Here, we are free to live as Malacath intended, away from the prying eyes of the Nords. You're not an Orc, or Blood-Kin, so stay out. We only help our own." :I go where I please, Orc. "We won't kill you, outlander, but we don't want you here. Remember that." ::How can I convince you to let me in? "Hmm... we've heard whispers of an enchanted pair of gauntlets, hidden and protected by dangerous men, beasts, or worse. They are called the Forgemaster's Fingers. Bring them to our chief, and he will decide if you're worthy to be Blood-Kin to the Orcs." :::I'll find those gauntlets. "We will see." :::I don't have time for that. "Then leave." ::Who is Malacath? "He is the Daedric Lord of the Orcs. The keeper of the Sworn Oath and the Bloody Curse. We live by his code and follow his teachings. An outlander like you wouldn't understand." "And stay out." Finding the marked location, retrieving the Forgemaster's Fingers, and bringing them back to the stronghold will unlock the stronghold, and all others in Skyrim, to the Dragonborn. Upon returning with the gauntlets to the Chief, he will say the following: "I don't believe it. You found the Forgemaster's Fingers. You've impressed me, outlander. No one else has returned from this task before. By the Code of Malacath, I name you Blood-Kin to the Orcs. Let it be known among the strongholds that you are family, now." :I'm honored. "Feel free to trade with our smiths for Orc weapons and armor. Train with my warriors, or purchase poisons from the wise woman. Welcome to our stronghold, Blood-Kin." :This had better be worth all the trouble. "Few outsiders earn the right to enter our strongholds. Speak with more respect, or we might forget your gifts. Feel free to trade with our smiths for Orc weapons and armor. Train with my warriors, or purchase poisons from the wise woman." Journal Trivia *If the Forgemaster's Fingers appear in the Rebel's Cairn, you are going to need to gain access by Red Eagle's Fury. In order to obtain the sword, the quest "The Legend of Red Eagle" needs to be started. *There are a number of ways the Dragonborn can bypass this quest, thus allowing entry to the Orc strongholds: **Complete the miscellaneous quest "Clear Kolskeggr Mine." After doing so, report to Pavo Attius. Upon finishing the quest, Gat gro-Shargakh, a fellow Orc miner, will send out a message to all of the Orc encampments that the Dragonborn is now Blood-Kin, thus allowing them to enter any strongholds. **Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth gro-Bagol at Understone Keep in Markarth, and he will send word to the strongholds for the Dragonborn to be trusted. (Either changed by 1.9 or possibly bugged.) **Speak to Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth. She will give the Dragonborn a quest to find a skill book for smithing for her apprentice. Once the book is found and given to her, she will then send word to the Orc strongholds that the Dragonborn can be trusted. She will then also become possible to marry. **Help Ainethach get rid of the Silver-Blood mercenaries by persuading or bribing them to leave. DO NOT get Ainethach to sell. Once they have left and Ainethach has rewarded the Dragonborn, speak to Lash gra-Dushnikh and she will send a message to the strongholds that the Dragonborn can be trusted. **In the expansion, upon completion of "A New Order," Durak will mention sending a message to the Orc strongholds of the Dragonborn's Blood-Kin status. **Completing the first part of "The Cursed Tribe" allows entrance to Largashbur, and fully completing the quest allows entrance to all Orcish Strongholds, and the bestowing of the Blood-Kin title. **After collecting enough of books for Urag gro-Shub in the library of the College of Winterhold, he sends word to Orc strongholds that the Dragonborn should be allowed entry. Bugs * The Orcs may attack when trying to deliver the Forgemaster's Fingers. If this occurs, use an alternative method of gaining Blood-Kin status. **Speaking with the chief in the middle of the day when he is outside works. *Exiting the dialogue before getting the quest allows the Dragonborn to enter the stronghold without any consequences. *The quest marker may not update after finishing the initial dialog outside an Orc Stronghold. To fix this, go to another stronghold and repeat the same dialogue with another guard. The quest should eventually update. Another solution is to use an alternate method to getting the Forgemaster's Fingers. ru:Перчатки мастера-кузнеца (квест) Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests